The present invention relates to providing a geographic client identifier, and more specifically, to using client ID and power applications to provide a geographic map of clients within a data center environment. Generally, this invention relates to data center management. Data centers typically contain racks of computer equipment such as servers. Many networking and management tasks in a data center require equipment to identify itself, and if no locally available identifying information is available then the equipment cannot identify itself. This invention provides for a management server host to generate geographic client identifiers and store those identifiers in the client's management module, thereby allowing a host processor OS to retrieve the client identifier from the management module. The management host server may generate client's identifiers using multiple methods. One embodiment is through the use of power distribution units.